Meu Anjo Imortal
by AmandaK
Summary: Pela leia natural, os anjos e os demônios não devem se amar. Mas o que acontece se o coração for contra essa lei? "Eu deveria mata lá, mas algo em mim me impede de tal ato, algo que não consigo entender, algo que nunca senti"


**Cornell, 22 de Julho de 1992.**

A noite tomava os céus da pequena cidade de Cornell, enquanto muitas pessoas voltavam para suas casas depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, ou até mesmo os alunos que estudavam na parte da tarde, na Cornell High School. A pequena cidade tinha pouco mais de 3.000(três mil) habitantes e era considerada calma e pacifica pelas pessoas que a habitavam.

Como todos os dias, muitos adolescentes saiam de suas casas para darem uma volta pelas ruas, na calmaria da noite. Assim fazia um grupo de amigos que se divertiam, andando pela causada, enquanto conversavam animadamente e bebiam uma bebida de cor caramelo. Os jovens rumavam por um parque que estava totalmente vazio e escuro, sem se preocupar com nada, afinal, a cidade era calma e quase nunca acontecia algo por ali.

- Podia mos jogar algum jogo demoníaco – uma das garotas, a loira do grupo sugeriu aos amigos, e já se animava.

- É uma boa ideia, mas não conheço nenhum jogo demoníaco – um garoto alto e moreno disse olhando para os três, e os mesmos riram.

- Porra Brian, você e um merda mesmo – a outra garota, uma morena baixinha começou a gargalhar tirando sarro da cara do amigo, e os outros dois imitavam os gestos da mesma.

- Eu conheço um, mas precisamos ir a um lugar mais calmo – sorriu o garoto ruivo de forma sinistra – Vamos ao cemitério!

Os quatro atravessaram o parque indo em direção do cemitério da cidade, que ficava um pouco afastada da mesma. Depois de 15 minutos andando, o grupo chegou ao portão do grande cemitério, o que era irônico. Um cemitério grande, para uma cidade que tinha pouco índice de mortes.

Adentraram o local sem medo, eles não eram criancinhas mais. Não tinham medo de fantasmas, sua fase de acreditar em espíritos já havia passado. Começaram a explorar o local em busca do melhor lugar para começarem o jogo e logo encontraram um tumulo muito bem cuidado, provavelmente era de algum homem rico. Então começaram o seu joguinho diabólico.

Xxx

A neblina ficava cada vez mais densa à medida que as horas iam passando, o frio já se tornava um pouco mais forte, o que fazia as garotas se agarrarem aos meninos para tentar se esquentar.

Três dos quatro do grupo pararam o jogo ao ouvirem um barulho estranho, eles se entre olharam assustados.

- Será que tem alguém aqui? – a morena perguntou olhando para os lados, na tentativa de ver alguém, mas não via nada, por causa da forte neblina.

- Se tiver, e o zelador do cemitério – o ruivo disse sem se preocupar – Vamos voltar ao jogo seus medrosos

Os jovens continuaram o jogo. O copo movimentava de maneira sobrenatural. A cada pergunta que faziam, o medo se transformava em adrenalina e os excitava.

- Sua vez Sindy – o moreno disse a amiga loira ao seu lado – Faça uma pergunta!

A garota ficou pensativa, enquanto sua mão fica sobre o copo e então a pergunta veio a sua mente.

- Quem de nós será levado primeiro e arderá no inferno?

Silencio...

Barulho de copo explodindo...

Um vulto e em seguida uma voz maligna, disse atrás da garota.

- Você!

Um riso curto e barulho de osso sendo quebrado. A garota caiu sem vida, aos pés de seus amigos. A morena deu um grito estridente. O vulto rapidamente sacou uma lamina e rasgou a boca da garota, a mesma caiu ao chão jorrando sangue por todos os lados. Os outros dois começaram a correr assustados pelo cemitério. O moreno chorava de terror e o outro só pensava em salvar sua vida.

O vulto se movimentou em uma velocidade sobrenatural pelo cemitério parando rente aos dois jovens, os mesmo param no mesmo instante e encaram o que estava a sua frente, sem conseguir identificar por causa da capa negra.

- Por favor, não nos mate! – o moreno dizia aterrorizado – Tenha piedade

- Nunca!

E em um instante os dois caíram no chão, com seus pescoços cortados e suas roupas aos poucos iam se manchando do vermelho vivo.

- Demetria, você não muda. 200 anos e você continua a mesma de sempre. Notei que já está começando a sua onda de terror... – um homem com uma larga capa negra se aproximava da garota que continuava perto dos jovens recém-mortos – Não tem nem cinco minutos que saiu do inferno

- E por que mudaria? Eu sou um demônio e demônios têm cede de sangue – sorriu de canto.

- Eu adoro isso em você. Mas vamos ao que interessa... – ele começou a caminhar em volta da garota, parando diante dos cadáveres – Ela nasceu.

- Ótimo! E quanto tempo tenho que esperar?

- Até seus 17 anos, vai ser quando seus dons vão aparecer com força máxima. Até lá, quero que acompanhe seu crescimento – se agachou e passou o dedo sobre o sangue que jorrava dos jovens e em seguida colocou em sua boca.

- Está bem – virou-se – E como e o seu nome?

Silencio

- Selena Marie Gomez

_Continua..._


End file.
